Without Love
by a.wonder97
Summary: Blaine is a failure, or so everyone has told him. Kurt is just trying to be himself. When they meet, they have no idea what the future holds for them. [Rated M to be safe!] Klaine. First Story!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first story! I don't own any of these characters. If you likeplease let me know!**_

"So, Mr. Anderson, to what do I owe the pleasure in seeing you today?"

Blaine had probably heard that from every figure of authority you can imagine. Principals, law enforcement, counselors, the list goes on. And it was never really for a good reason. Blaine didn't really like to follow the rules. Of course he kept his grades high, he had standards. But following the rules people set up for him was never his thing. There were too many things to do that limitations by others had to be ignored. Who are they to stop him anyway? They probably haven't even lived yet.

Blaine wasn't always like this. Throughout elementary and middle school, he was a gold star kid. A teachers pet even. Along with his always stellar grades, he had perfect attendance, some nice friends and every single teacher he ever had loved him and for good reason. The son to the both loving nurse Anna Anderson and Dr. Jeffery Anderson DDS, Blaines life was good.

But then, the summer before his freshman year happened.

Blaine had been invited to a party put on by the most popular girl in the eighth grade, Rebecca Berkowitz. Rebecca was pretty, with her dark long hair and blue eyes, her makeup always being perfect and since her body had come in before the rest of the girls in her grade, she had many jealous classmates and dozens of oggling boys. She was gorgeous to say the least and almost every boy wanted to date her. But she wasn't interested in them. She was interested in a short, dorky kid with gorgeous hazel eyes and gelled back hair.

Unfortunately, Blaine was both oblivious and uninterested.

Rebecca was all over Blaine the entire night, dancing on him, laughing at everything he said, always having a hand on him and using every flirt tactic she had to make Blaine become hers. But as the night grew on, nothing she did was working. Meanwhile Blaine was having a great time with his friends. Although a lot of them had been drinking, Blaine was perfectly fine with being sober and preferred it that way even. He thought it was really weird that Rebecca was giving him all this attention, but she was probably just being friendly right?

It was almost midnight and now Rebecca was getting desperate. That's when she put in her last ditch effort.

"Alright party people!" she slurred, still holding onto Blaines arm for dear life. "It's time for Seven Minutes in Heavennnnnnnnn!"

Immediately all the boys and girls sat in a circle. There were about 10 kids in all, 5 boys, 5 girls. Rebecca sat Blaine down after slurring into his ear "I hope you and I get a little bit more than seven minutes Blainey," then moved directly across the circle from him. Blaine swallowed a lump in his throat. Now he realized she wasn't just being friendly.

"I'll go first!" slurred a girl next to Blaine as she sloppily span an empty beer bottle on the carpet. It landed on Tyler McTurner, the most popular boy in eighth grade. The girl squeaked delightfully and dragged Tyler to a random room down the hall.

_God no god no god no_, Blaine kept on repeating in his head. _I haven't even had my first kiss yet!_ He glanced at Rebecca, who was staring holes into his forehead. Blaine could feel himself begin to sweat and took a deep breath. _Maybe it won't even happen. I mean what are the odds of that even-_

"MY TURN! BLAINEY I'M HOPING FOR YOU," Rebecca screamed across the circle. She grabbed the bottle and span it fast. Blaine stared at the bottle, willing it to land on someone else, anyone else besides him. But the more it slowed down, the more Blaine felt his stomach drop, until finally it stopped. It pointed squarely on him.

"YES!" Rebecca jumped up so fast she almost fell back down again. She grabbed Blaine by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to the closet. She slammed the door shut and immediately pounced on Blaine.

Blaines first kiss was awful. He didn't know what to expect from it at all, but it was for sure not this. Rebecca tasted like alchohol and just kept sticking her tongue down Blaines throat for no reason. When Blaine continued to just stand there and do nothing, Rebecca tried to cup him through his jeans, causing Blaine to push Rebecca off him and jump back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Rebecca asked, folding her arms across her chest. Then a look of hurt flashed across her face. "I'm the prettiest girl in school, don't you want to kiss me?"

Blaine stood there, baffled. She wasn't necessarily lying. Rebecca was definetely gifted with more beauty than most of the kids at their school. Plus, she wasn't really a bad person, always being nice to Blaine. _Why don't I want to kiss her?_

"I don't know, honestly." Blaine scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I totally agree, you are gorgeous Rebecca. But I just don't want to kiss you. You're a great friend, but I think that's it."

Rebecca looked at Blaine stunned and a little bit hurt. "How can I convince you to like me?"

"You can't. I… I think my mind is made up."

"But we have another four minutes. What the hell are we going to do in a closet for another four minutes?"

"Well, we can talk." Blaine sat on the floor and patted a spot next to him. "What's up? This party has been cool, thanks for inviting me to it!"

Rebecca stared down at him, holding back tears of embarrassment and frustration. With a whimper, she threw the door open and stormed out.

All the kids outside stared at Blaine as he turned a bright shade of pink. "It uh…. didn't work out?" He laughed awkwardly as he stood up and got back in the circle. "I guess I'll go next now? But how about we just have one kiss and leave it at that?" Blaine spun the bottle, trying to act as cool and normal as possible. Everyone was staring at him confused and looking like they wanted to ask what happened to Rebecca, but he ignored them all as he watched the bottle spin around the circle. And when it landed, everyone in the room gasped.

It had landed on Tyler McTurner.

Blaine turned beet red once more and grabbed the bottle again. "Um I guess I'll just try-"

"OH NO BLAINE." Rebecca had returned. Her eyes were puffy, but she had mostly stopped crying. Now she looked angry. "You landed on him, you kiss him."

Blaine looked at Tyler, who was also blushing profusely. They made eye contact, and Blaine quickly dodged it. _Why am I so nervous? It's just Tyler!_

"I'll do it if you do it, bro." Tyler said, a little calmer. Blaine nodded and Tyler gave him a friendly smile. "Alright lets do it."

Both boys moved to the middle of the circle and faced each other. Blaines palm were clammy and sweaty and he couldn't look Tyler in the eye without immediately hiding his face. _Why am I acting like this? Just get it over with Anderson!_ He finally looked at Tyler and began to lean in. Tyler followed and closed his eyes.

Blaines second kiss was absolutely wonderful. Tyler had the softest lips and did not tasted like alcohol and he did not try to jam his tongue in Blaines mouth. It was nice and sweet and simple, all Blaine had ever wanted. Blaine placed his hand on Tylers face and leaned in a little bit eyes flashed open and he pushed Blaine away.

"Dude. What the hell," Tyler spat, wiping his mouth like he just kissed a troll. Blaine looked around the circle to see everyones mouth gaping open. This wasn't good.

"Oh. My. God. It makes sense now." Rebecca said. Her face created a sinister smile. "You didn't like kissing me, but everyone just saw you enjoying yourself kissing Tyler."

Blaines face got hot as he stood up. "No I wasn't, I was just doing the dare. It was just a dare." He kept repeating that in his head too. _Was it just a dare?_

"To me and everyone else in this group, yeah." Tyler stood up and poked Blaine in the chest. "But not to you, fucking freak."

Blaine jumped out of the circle. His heart was racing. "I'm not a freak. We're all friends here, right? It was just a dare, seriously."

Rebecca took a step towards him. "I think it's time for you to leave. I don't really want a gay in my house and I don't think my parents do either."

Tears began to fill Blaines vision. "I'm not-"

Tyler scoffed at him. "Jesus Christ dude. Yes you are. Now leave homo." He pushed Blaine closer to the door.

Blaine looked at everyone in the room for the last time. They all looked at him like he was a mutant, a freak. He let one tear slide down his face as he opened the door and stepped outside. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began his ten minute walk home. _What if they're right?_, he thought as tears began to run down his face. _What if there is something wrong with me?_

Before he knew it, he was back home, stomach still in knots about everything that happened. Endless thoughts filled his head. _Do I tell my parents? What if they freak out? What if it's just a phase?_ But he knew it wasn't just a phase. That kiss felt so right. Sure, he wasn't in love with Tyler, but he felt the way he should feel when he kisses someone: nervous, excited, wanting more. He knew he had to tell his parents. _But when?_

He decided he was going to do it tomorrow. No matter what. Just to get it out of the way. It wouldn't be that hard right?

Wrong.

After an hour of screaming, crying and close calls, all that was left was Blaines mom and him, his dad walking out after proclaiming "If my son is gay I don't want one." Blaines mother felt the same, but she couldn't leave. Couldn't make Blaine leave either. Not unless she wanted her and her husband to get in trouble with the law. Mrs. Anderson did, however, remember her love of red wine and other alcoholic beverages. And Blaine couldn't help but think it was his fault.

Blaine didn't look like a failure on the inside, but look what he had done to his family. For the rest of summer he didn't sleep, he couldn't. He barely ate and he couldn't even leave his room without his mother saying a homophobic slur in his direction. Not to mention now all his peers hated him and no one, not even his "best friends" wanted to hang out. He didn't know what to do. He was slowly destroying himself.

Then one day, he let go entirely, thinking if he was a failure to him and his family, he might as well show it to the world. He stopped gelling his hair, got rid of all his bow ties and suspenders and replacing them with leather jackets and simple white tees, started hanging out with a different crowd entirely and getting in more and more trouble. Blaine Anderson was a whole new person.

So, three years later, his junior year, when his principal asked him that infamous question after a teacher catching him and another male student "showing affection to each other in the boys bathroom during class", he just smirked and shrugged. "I guess I just missed you Principal Howard."

_**A/N:**_ _Hi guys! Like I said this is my first story and I'm just testing this out. I don't know if I like how I ended it, but if you guys are interested and want more, please let me know and I'll try to continue it. I don't really know where I'm going with this but I hope you guys like it!_

_please review! Thank you! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel walked the hallways of the foreign school showing determination and sass, even though everything inside of him was holding back the urge to vomit.

After being bullied constantly at McKinley, Burt Hummel decided to pull his son out of that "hell hole" (Burt's words, not Kurt's) and to a school in Westerville called Dalton that had a zero tolerance bullying policy. Burt had explained to Kurt it was for the best, that at Dalton he would be able to "thrive" and "have the best high school experience any kid could want." Kurt, however, thought the exact opposite.

Part of him did agreed with his father. He was beat up against lockers more often than not by the same people every day and it was annoying. Partly because the lack of teachers actually caring, partly because it was just getting old. But that didn't mean he wanted to start fresh at a new school in the middle of the year. McKinley was familiar and at least he had glee to make him feel the tiniest bit better, aside from the constant bickering and relationship drama. McKinley and glee were home.

But fighting with his dad over the issue (along with Finn trying to help out, even if he was mainly doing it because of glee club member count) was to no avail, and he would be attending Dalton for at least the rest of the year. Kurt had slumped off to his room when he found out and said goodbye to all the clothes he couldn't wear since they enforced ungodly tacky uniforms.

The next week he drove to Westerville on his own to pick up his classes, get his student I.D. card and have a quick tour. Then the next day he would begin as a student. He clutched onto his bookbag as if it was the only thing he could trust as he searched for the registration office.

After what seemed like too long of walking through the endless hallways, he found it. Suddenly, everything seemed more real and scary. _Maybe I can convince my dad to transfer me my senior year and then get out of it then. _He shook the thought from his head. He wasn't going to give up now. And maybe his dad was right. Maybe he could thrive here. Hell, maybe even get a boyfriend out of all of this. There has to be at least _one _gay guy at an all boys school, right?

He straightened his stance and swallowed the lump in his throat. _You got this Hummel. _With that last thought, he pushed open the door.

After about twenty minutes in the office confirming his classes and getting his lame I.D, Kurt was ready to just leave and spend time with New Directions. But he had promised his dad he would take the tour so he wouldn't get lost on his first day. Burt was always worrying about him.

The receptionist told him to wait for just a second, saying a student would give him a tour since the principal had to take care of a "troublesome student." She rolled her eyes at that and Kurt raised an eyebrow. _Wasn't this school famous for a zero tolerance bullying policy? _The thought of a single bully made his stomach drop. _I knew it was too good to be true. No school is as good as its brochure. Well, at least it'll be better than McKinley and Azimio and Karofsky. Anything is better than them._

A door opening interrupted his train of thought. He looked up and froze. A boy, definitely a student since he was wearing a uniform (or a variation of it at least. Why was he wearing a leather jacket instead of the blazer?) and his height definitely on the short side, plus him being totally attached to his phone. He was cute, there was no doubt. His eyes were this beautiful honey color and his hair looked soft to the touch. You could feel his confidence from across the room, that he didn't care what people thought of him, he was being himself. Kurt instantly wanted to be next to him.

_Is this my tour guide? Please let this be my student tour guide. _Kurt stood up and walked up to the boy, who seemed to not even have noticed him yet. He stopped a few feet away from him and tried to get his attention. "Excuse me? Are you the student tour guide?"

The boy looked at him finally and didn't even hide the fact he was checking Kurt out. His eyes roamed over Kurts body. Suddenly Kurt felt the need to cover up. This got him to be slightly annoyed. "Did you even hear what I said?"

Now Leather Jacket was giving him full attention. At first he looked confused, but then something flashed in his eyes as he smirked at Kurt. "Indeed I am. Come on let me show you around." He walked in front of Kurt out the door, before turning around and motioning for Kurt to follow him. Kurt once again flushed and scurried to the gorgeous boy, leaving the office.

Leather Jacket looked at Kurt again once they were outside. "What's your schedule beautiful?"

Kurt grabbed the folded up paper from his pocket, trying to act as if he wasn't fazed by this guy. _Beautiful? Really? Okay no doubt now this guy was interested in boys but really?_ He gave the paper to the boy, when he realized the kid hadn't given him his name yet, which was kind of rude and odd to him. "Are you gonna tell me your name or what?" Kurt said, realizing it sounded mean, but that seemed to be the only way to get through to him.

Leather Jacket looked up from Kurts schedule and smiled. "All in time babe, all in time." The boy started walking forward. "Follow me gorgeous," he called from behind him. Kurts face filled with confusion and anger.

"It's Kurt," he enunciated every letter through gritted teeth. The boy turned around and nodded, clearly not even affected at Kurts anger towards him. _What was this guys game? _He hurried after the seemingly rude boy to a nearby hallway and then to a door.

"Now this here is the bathroom. This is probably the cleanest one in the school. Kids don't usually smoke in this one. And if they do, it's only the good stuff." The boy winked at Kurt, who was staring at him appalled. They didn't even smoke at McKinley!

"Your first class is right next door to it here," Leather Jacket motioned to a door to the right. "Mr. Rockchester is nice, just do your work and you'll be fine." The boy continued down the hall. Kurt kept close. At least the kid was helping Kurt out here. His appearance must be an act of some sort. Or something.

The tour went on like that for another 20 minutes or so. His four classes were fairly close to each other and he had a seven minute passing period and a 30 minute lunch. Dalton was so far so much nicer than stupid McKinley. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all.

"Well, that's about it," Leather Jacket said, throwing his arms up. "Welcome to Dalton, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at the boy. He was a sweetheart and he really helped Kurt out today. Not to mention he was gorgeous in every way. At least he had a friend for the first. _But what the hell is his name?_

"Now that the tour is over, are you gonna be telling me your name?" Kurt asked, with one eyebrow raised. The boy turned around and smirked at Kurt, then started walking extremely close to him, until Kurt could feel his hot breath on his neck. Which turned out to be a big distraction for Kurt.

"My name," Leather Jacket whispered, "is Blaine Devon Anderson." And before Kurt could even comprehend his name entirely, Blaine kissed Kurt roughly.

_A/N: I know I ended this weirdly and this whole chapter is just weird but oh well. It's nice to know people like this story though! I start school in a week and I really wanna continue this it's just I have to find even more time to do it now! I'm sorry this is late too I've just been having a really hard time with my personal life at the moment but i'm hoping to maybe have a new chapter next week before school starts! Thanks you guys!_

_Please Review!_


End file.
